Birthday Card
by PurpleOrchid85
Summary: Tru finds her birthday card from Jack on her desk. TruJack[Oneshot]


**BIRTHDAY CARD**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not claim ownership over _Tru Calling _and the characters of Tru Davies and Jack Harper. They are the product of Fox Channel. I do not claim the "flashback" scene which belongs to Fox Channel & the imaginative writers of the show. The only claim I own is this Fanfiction storyline.

**AN: **This is set just straight after the scene where Tru witnessed George the maintenance guy die in the episode "In The Dark". The flashback sequence is actually a scene from _Tru Calling's_ episode "In the Dark." Btw, I know it's a lame title, but I had to name this one-shot something.

Tru Davies tiredly approached the office where she and Davis usually occupy when they both were on "graveyard" duty. It was her birthday and she had relived the day again to attempt to save George the maintenance man. She had lost this one to Jack Harper, her adversary in the powers of fate.

She abruptly stopped at the doorway, her glance falling on a lone card standing on her desk, mocking her.

_Flashback_

"_Oh! This is some kind of birthday celebration, isn't it? I almost forgot…" Jack Harper searched his pockets then continued "I wanted to get you one with some kind of death and resurrection imagery but they didn't have any, so…I got you a card with a picture of a cake on it." He found the card then held it up in front of her, and then he opened it. It read: Happy Birthday Tru, love Jack._

_End Flashback_

Tru hesitantly walked up to the desk, picked up the card, opened it up and stared at Jack's handwriting, her focus blurred, thinking. For a minute, she looked up, looking around for a trash bin, seriously considering about tossing it into the trash, but she stopped; something held her back from doing the deed.

She stared down at the damned card again.

"Forgot to give it to you when I was in front of that restaurant today. But yet again, you were in a cranky mood." A voice said from behind her.

Tru, startled, dropped the card upon the desk and spun around to see her adversary, Jack Harper leaning against the doorframe.

Tru said "I-I thought you already left… when I was down in the basement."

Jack ignored Tru's statement, stepped into the room and closer to Tru. He said "You know, I really meant it."

"It?" Tru pretended to be oblivious; not realising Jack has drifted to stand next to her. Jack chuckled, his voice warm and deep. "As in that message on the card." His hand picked up the card and waved it teasingly at Tru.

Tru was taken aback. "You-you love me?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking. He gently pushed a stray strand of her brunette hair behind an ear and said "From the first time I saw you. On the actual day one when we got introduced before your day rewound. I drank your soda and you were pissed about it."

Tru remembered, with a soft laugh and smile, but the smile faded, as if she remembered something.

Jack understood immediately. "I'm sorry about the Luc situation. I- I think deep down, I was jealous of Luc being yours…and I took the easy way out."

Tru's expression went from sadness, and then shocked then to understanding. Tru cleared her throat; then admitted "Deep down, I knew the relationship with Luc wouldn't work again; we went down that path already and broke up…yet I denied how I felt that day when we both met." Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise, but Tru continued "I felt Luc and I were drifting apart despite of what I said to him that day. And Jack- when we both shook hands, I immediately felt highly charged electricity that zapped throughout my body. Right now, I'm not denying it anymore. I **_DO_** have feelings for you Jack."

Jack smiled deeply and gently put a hand on Tru's check and slowly stroked it with a thumb. He tilted her chin up, then slowly leaned in and kissed her.

A warm feeling suffused Tru's body. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Jack's lean body, giving herself into Jack's kiss.

They were like that until they needed oxygen. They separated, then Jack kissed Tru's temple.

Tru said realising; her brown eyes rose to connect with Jack's blue eyes and said worriedly "Jack – What are we going to do? W- We have our powers and I save people and you -"

Jack shook his head and put his index finger on Tru's lips, silencing her worries.

"I – I lost the passion of actually wanting to do my job and stopping you doing yours ever since that damned thrice relived day – I was so scared that the sniper was gonna kill you. That's part of why I tackled you. I didn't want to see my love of my life actually _die_."

Tru's eyes began to fill up with unshed tears of happiness. "Jack-" she began, but Jack cut her off with a tender kiss.

"Happy birthday Tru." He said, smiling gently down at her. Tru smiled and put her head against Jack's chest, feeling his heartbeat. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against his heart both figuratively and literally. The two stayed like that, revelling inn the other content just to be together.

**END**


End file.
